The Guild in The Sky
by LauraDragon
Summary: On the way to a mission Team Natsu has taken, Natsu jokingly makes a wish on a shooting star, thinking that it could never come true. We all know that shooting stars are just flaming bits of rock. But are they? Really? What if the magic of the stars... was real?
1. Chapter 1

_HI PEOPLE! I GOT THIS REALLY GREAT IDEA IN MY HEAD AND I LITERALLY COULD NOT FALL ASLEEP BECAUSE OF IT! So... YAY! I'm writing it. Sadly, I don't own fairy tail, but I do own the idea, and my OC. ANYHOO! ON with the STORY! _

_ -Lauradragon _

Chapter One: A Good Story, And a Better Fight

"Hey Erza, will you tell us a story?" Wendy, the youngest member of Natsu's team, asked hopefully. Erza normally didn't feel like telling stories to the group, but the night was a good one, and Wendy, if truth be told, simply COULD NOT understand why you would just stare at some flames when you could be out exploring, or better yet, telling ghost stories around the fire. She looked across the fire at Natsu, who was not paying any attention to the conversation going on around him, but staring hungrily at the flames. Lucy was watching Natsu with a look that said she would punch him if he ate the fire.

"No ghost stories, though!" Happy, Natsu's exceed said in a shaky voice. He hid, quivering, behind Wendy's exceed, Charla.

"Fine, fine." Erza said, submitting to Wendy's puppy dog look." "This story will be about The Guild in The Sky-"

"This isn't a ghost story, _right?_" Happy asked. Erza glared dangerously at him.

"No. It is not a ghost story Happy. Don't interrupt." Erza said, annoyed.

"Sorry..." Happy replied weakly. Lucy snickered at him. He tried to glare at her, but he was still scared of Erza so it came off as more of a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"AS I was SAYING..." here Erza glared at Happy again. He just gave a small, scared nod in her direction. "This story is about a guild called Starry Night. A legendary guild of angels also known to the human mages as the Guild in The Sky." Natsu perked up and stopped watching the flames, and Lucy leaned forward. Even Gray looked a bit more interested. Erza glanced at Gray and said "Put your clothes on before I continue."

Gray looked surprised and found his clothes quickly, because while he seemed aloof about it, The Guild in The Sky was actually a subject that quite interested him. As he was settling back down by the fire, Erza cleared her throat and continued her story. "The Guild in The Sky, as I said before, was a mage guild of angels. These angels ran across the sky at night, gathering the human's wishes and bringing them back to their guild mistress, the mother of all stars. They would tell her all the wishes they heard on their runs, and she would decide whether or not the wishes that the humans made were worthy of being granted. These angels were said to have elfin ears and a guild mark of wings on their back. Their wings would only unfurl in times of great duress. It is said that if they fell on their runs across the galaxy, they would become immediately encased in stone to prevent them from returning to the guild. If they fell, they were deemed unfit to live in the sky, and became the falling stars we know of today. And that," she said, finishing up "is the story of The Guild in The Sky. The story doesn't completely match up, but it has become spotty over time, so that is to be expected."

"So... that's just a legend, right?" Natsu asked childishly. Happy hopped up on his shoulder and nodded his big head.

"Of course it's just a legend, Natsu! How stupid can you get?" Gray asked.

"You tryin' to start a fight, droopy-eyes?" Natsu challenged, getting to his feet and settling into a fighting position. Lucy groaned and escaped to her tent before things got bad.

"Oh, you really think you can take me, squinty-eyes?" Gray shot back, getting to his feet as well. They locked hands and glared at each other, dangerous auras coming off of both of them. Wendy sighed. She knew what was coming next. If Natsu and Gray had been two bears fighting, Erza was a freakin' _**GODZILLA**_!

"Both of you sit down." Erza said in a deceptively calm voice. Gray and Natsu immediately became best friends, sitting with their arms around each other's shoulders and laughing unnaturally loud. "Wendy, Lucy, and I are going to bed. You two, decide who's taking first watch. Go on Wendy, off to bed."

"Wendy sighed and went into her tent, while Erza went into hers." After they were sure that Erza was not coming back out, Gray and Natsu immediately started to fight again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu huffed and changed his position on the log he was sitting on. Gray had won the fight, Natsu considered, but only by cheating. They had been fighting in their normal way when Gray had said "LOOK! A bunny!" Natsu had looked away, and Gray had kneed him in the stomach and run inside his tent. Natsu had a weakness for rabbits...

Since Natsu had lost the fight, he had to take first watch. After the first half hour, the log began to get uncomfortable, and he began to yawn. After another hour passed, his eyes began to droop closed, so he got up and walked around the area, smelling anything interesting and trying to stay awake. Yet another hour passed, and he thought about what he would do to Gray over the course of the mission. Right now, he was thinking of putting slugs in Gray's sleeping bag, and pebbles in his shoes. He was just about to wake Gray up, (he had decided, of course, that Gray would get next watch, because it was the most uncomfortable watch shift) when he looked up at the sky in time to see a shooting star. He chuckled to himself. "Just like in Erza's story. I'm kinda too old for this, but maybe I'll make a wish. Just this once, though."

He closed his eyes and muttered quietly... "I want to be strong so that Igneel will be proud of me because I can protect my family and myself." Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he heard a strain of melodious laughter echo in his mind, as if to say "I can do that! Don't you worry." He grinned and walked to Gray's tent to wake him up. As he relaxed, he kept thinking about the star, and the laughter he heard in his mind. "It really did sound like an angel's..." he thought, turning over and falling asleep. The beautiful, happy laughter of the star wound it's way throughout his dreamscape for the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_HEEEEEY! First chapter's done! I think this is one of my better ideas, but maybe that's just me... ANYHOO... again, I don't own anything but my OC (who you will meet in chapter two) and the idea. I would appreciate it if you did NOT copy this idea. THANK YOU! And now, I am going to bed. Sweet dreams, my little angels!_

_ -Lauradragon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my GOD people. The review button is not going to leap off of the computer screen and bite your nose off. Even though I am mainly writing this for _me _I would REALLY appreciate it if I knew whether I am the only one who thinks that this story is a good idea. Anyhoo, on with the story._

_-Lauradragon_

Chapter Two: Angela Albireo 

Natsu woke to Gray's annoyed voice saying "Oi, snoozles. Get up. It's time to get back to the guild." Natsu groaned and stuffed his pillow over his head.

"ButIdonwannagoway." He replied, still half asleep. The previous night had not been as exciting as Natsu had hoped. The outlaws that the townspeople were afraid of and had called in the request for had run away as soon as they had seen the fiercest team in Fairy Tail. They hadn't even been considerate enough to run slowly so that Natsu could catch up with them and beat them up. He was unhappy about that, and so he vented his anger on the closest house, which just so happened to belong to the Village Head. The reward for the mission had been reduced to a fourth of what it was, which was not very big to begin with. That was another reason why Natsu was not looking forward to going back to the guild. Gramps would yell at him... again, for destroying something important... again. Natsu didn't really see the problem. It was just a house, and houses could be rebuilt. But, everyone else seemed to think it was a big deal, and he was just one member of the guild.

"Get up anyway flame brain."

Gray's voice intruded on his thoughts and he snapped irritably "I'm surprised you're up, Ice Princess. Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

"YOU WANNA GO SQUINTY-EY-" The "Ice Princess" was interrupted by a dangerous looking Erza.

"**Natsu. Get up." **She growled menacingly.

"YES MA'AM." Natsu shot out of bed and straightened his rumpled hair, shooting dagger looks at Gray, who was trying and accidentally-on-purpose failing to smother a laugh. Ten minutes later (Erza needed to collect her many belongings), they were heading out of the village. Erza made Natsu apologize to the Head of the village, which he did grudgingly, while still glaring murderously at Gray, who was laughing again. He paled when he saw the carriage, and what little control Gray had left broke. He toppled over and burst out laughing, clutching his sides and rolling over the ground.

Erza gave Gray a surreptitious, and very hard, kick and motioned for him to stand up. The carriage driver looked like he was rethinking his decision to pick them up, but Erza dragging a struggling Natsu on board dispelled all thoughts of escape for the carriage driver. Gray, rubbing his side where Erza had kicked him, but still laughing occasionally, followed. Wendy was last, with Carla deigning to fly, but rather riding on her shoulder. Natsu stopped struggling and became rather subdued when he saw the exceed. Happy had become sick from eating too many fish, and went home to the guild. Lucy had stayed behind too, saying something about rent and finding her own job for once. That was one thing he could look forward to when he got back to the guild, seeing Happy and Lucy. The carriage lurched forward and he revised the thought. Seeing Lucy and Happy would be the one thing he could look forward to, but only if he could survive the trip in the carriage. He realized with surprise that he was looking forward to seeing Lucy just as much, and maybe the tiniest bit more, than seeing Happy. But only the _tiniest_ bit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsu woke up from Erza's knockout punch with a start. _The carriage had stopped. He had survived. _He felt like singing. "WE'RE HERE!" YA-HOO! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He ignored the frantic motions from his friends and ran outside the carriage with the intent to see Happy and then start a fight. But, this was not the guild. It was then that he noticed the driver shaking. "Why are you-" He trailed off, noticing the driver's pointing and trembling finger. When he looked where the driver was pointing, he noticed dark shapes moving in the trees. His keen eyes picked out around twenty of them. Behind him, the carriage doors opened and Gray, Wendy, and Erza stepped out. He motioned questioningly towards the shapes, and Erza mouthed "bandit guild" at him. "OHHHHHH." He said loudly. "I'm all fired up!" He summoned flames and they surrounded his hands.

Gray angrily said "Idiotic flame brain. Now they know we're mages. You cost us the element of surprise. You are a major-" but Natsu didn't get to hear what he majorly was past the battle roar of the bandit guild. The answering roar from Natsu may have been just as loud, but before he could do anything a warm golden light surrounded everything and the bandits were blasted backwards, each one falling unconscious as they hit the trees. Natsu's roar died off as a girl dressed in a tattered white dress stepped out of the light. The bandits were thrown backwards by some unseen force, but it left team Natsu and the carriage alone.

As soon as she saw them, she attempted to move, but as she made to step towards them, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, out cold. Natsu blinked, and was pushed to the side by an anxious Erza. Just as she got to the girl, she woke up, blinked, and cautiously gave a small nervous smile, making everyone looking at her smile also. Even Gray was smiling, though he tried to squash it. The girl (she was only around ten or so) saw Natsu and her nervous smile became a giant grin. Natsu was sure that it lit up the immediate area. She got up, dusted her dress off, ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Whoa, um, hi." he said awkwardly. He did a double take as he saw her pointed ears. "_I've never seen someone with pointed ears except in the council. What's up with that?" _He thought, confused.

"Hello big brother Natsu!" she excitedly replied. "I'm Angela! Angela Albireo. It's nice to finally meet you!" Natsu looked at the other members of his team with a bemused expression. Gray shrugged and turned away, Wendy and Carla were looking at Natsu, and Erza was staring intently at the girl, Angela. Natsu was about to ask how she knew his name, when she laughed happily. He jolted with surprise and shock. _It was the exact same type of laughter he thought he had heard from the star._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I'm going to repeat what I said up at the beginning of the chapter, the review button does _**NOT **_bite, and neither does your keyboard. I promise. If anyone has read this story but not left a review, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter._

_-Rawrs, Lauradragon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting the Guild

Since the horses and the carriage driver had both spooked and run off, Natsu, Angela and the others were made to walk back. Natsu, unsurprisingly, was very happy with this arrangement, and he bounded ahead of the group while they quizzed Angela. Well, while Erza quizzed Angela.

The small girl was skilled at talking in circles and seeming to give answers while not actually telling them anything more than what they already knew. If Erza noticed this, either she didn't mind or she didn't care. Wendy seemed to have taken to the girl and had started thinking of her as her little sister. Angela gave a laugh when Wendy told her this and said that was fine, though she was not as little as she looked. The group was rather confused at this, but before they could ask her what she meant by it, Natsu came strolling back casually to the group. This wouldn't have been a problem, but a large amount of forest Vulcans were sprinting after him with thunderous expressions on their faces. He was holding an egg. "WHY DID YOU TAKE AN EGG FROM _FOREST VULCANS?_" Gray screamed at him. "_HOW MORONIC CAN YOU GET, ASH-FOR-BRAINS?"_

Natsu glared at him. "THEY WERE GONNA EAT THE-" He trailed off as Angela walked past him, and then kept going. He would have asked her what she thought she was doing, but the pounding of the Vulcan's feet made any more talking impossible. The whole group started to run at the same time, all intent on rescuing her from being trampled by the Vulcan's . It turned out that rescue was unnecessary. As Angela stood there, the lead Vulcan made a signal that stopped the rest of them. Angela was talking so quietly that even Natsu couldn't here, but whatever she said, it was important. The Vulcan's eyes widened, and he stepped back hastily. Angela smiled, and then to everyone's surprise, the Vulcans gave stiff little bows and scattered into the surrounding forest. Erza was gaping, Gray and Natsu were sputtering, and Wendy was fussing over her adopted little sister as she rejoined the group.

Natsu finally got his words in order enough to say, "What did you tell them that made them BOW to you?" Gray nodded and Angela grinned.

"I just asked them nicely to forgive you for taking their lunch, but to please not eat you. They will be polite when you speak politely to them." She answered, with the slightest narrowing of her eyes at Natsu as she spoke about being polite. Her answer set Natsu back to sputtering incoherently, and she reverted back to her cheerful self and submitted to Wendy checking her thoroughly for wounds. Somehow, Wendy knew she would find none.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the walk back to the guild was mostly silent, except for Angela quietly humming a song to herself and Natsu fumbling with the egg. Wendy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray were all walking together, and pondering the mystery of the girl in front of them. Erza was the first to speak. "I do not know much about her, but from what I have seen and heard, I believe we are better off for her attachment to Natsu."

Gray was skeptical. "So, you're saying a little girl would be dangerous?" He looked at Wendy. "Sorry. Just saying."

"It's fine, Gray." Wendy replied sadly. "Without Carla, I don't really feel motivated to fight. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave her back at the guild hall."

"I am actually saying that Angela could be dangerous." Erza said, with an edge in her tone. Natsu looked alarmed and took a step away from Erza. He didn't like that tone. He normally got hit when Erza used it around him.

"I agree with Erza, Popsicle." Natsu looked at Gray, then Erza, then Angela.

"You wanna fight, Squinty Eyes?" Gray growled. Wendy sighed and sped up her pace.

"I wanna fight HER, not you, Gray." Natsu replied absently. Gray growled, and opened his mouth to retort. Before he could, though, Angela came bounding back excitedly.

"I see a big city! Is that where we're going?" She asked, grinning. Erza got the feeling that she wouldn't really care either way. Everything seemed to be an adventure for this girl. Then she frowned. The carriage hadn't gotten _that _far before the bandits tried to mug them. Could they really be that close to Magnolia? But then again, they had been talking for a while. Maybe they just lost track of time.

"It might be. We shall go find out. COME." She commanded Natsu and Gray, who had found something to fight about in the ten seconds she had left them alone while talking to Angela. She looked for Wendy, but found that she had moved up next to her while she spoke. Erza was worried about the small girl. Wendy was so dependent on her Exceed. She decided to take her on missions without the cat more often, and she felt that Carla would approve.

Angela bounced over to Natsu and grabbed the arm that was not holding the egg. He jolted, and Angela laughed. Natsu relaxed as he heard the sound. It was so pure and, there was no other word to describe it, _angelic_. Gray found himself involuntarily smiling at the sight of Natsu and Angela. He clamped down hard on his emotions, and was startled when Angela shot him a sad look. He blinked, and Angela was back to her cheerful self. He was probably just imagining things, he thought to himself. All thoughts of controlling his emotions flew out of his head as everyone laid eyes on the place where they had made their home. It was a bunch of misfits, them included, but it was still the one and only Magnolia City, and in it, Fairy Tail.

Suddenly, Angela was the one being dragged as Natsu ran over to Erza's luggage cart, and with surprising gentleness, deposited the egg in a convenient bird's nest. With that taken care of, he started sprinting towards Magnolia, dragging a laughing Angela behind him. Erza, Gray, and Wendy followed at a more sedate pace, but still quickened from the speed which they had been walking through the forest at. They were all eager to be home, even though the job had barely taken them three days. The villagers didn't even spare a glance at their resident crazy mages as they sped through the town. If there was wizard business, the wizards would take care of it. Townsfolk had more important things to do.

Natsu kicked open the doors of the guild hall and yelled, "WE'RE BACK!" He was immediately hit in the face by a flying mug of ale. The guild was brawling. WITHOUT NATSU. This was unacceptable, and he immediately joined in. Angela giggled, and ducked the table splinters that flew in her direction. Erza walked up to her and grasped her hand, walking calmly across the guild hall and leaving Wendy and Gray to make their own way.

Mira cautiously looked up from the bar counter she was cleaning, and she jerked her head to the side as a body came flying past to land with a thump against the wall. Macao slid down, groaning, but staggered back up and into the melee again. Mira shook her head, and then smiled at Erza and Angela. "Do we have a new member?" She asked kindly.

"If Angela says yes, then two, actually." replied Erza, taking the egg out from her many hiding places in her armor. Mira looked faintly startled, but then the look passed and she nodded.

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail, Angela?" Mira looked at her.

"Very much so, uh-"

"Oh, you can call me Mira." Mirjane replied, in response to her unasked question.

"Well then, I would very much like to join Fairy Tail, miss Mira." Angela replied formally. Erza was briefly surprised, as Angela was never so formal with any of them. Mira just laughed and waved off the formality.

"No need for any of that here. Come with me and we'll see about getting your mark." Mira said as she started walking out from behind the bar. Angela followed her happily, humming the same tune she had been humming in the forest. It was a haunting tune, but the way she smiled as she hummed made it seem like the happiest song in the world. They didn't go far, and Mira quickly got out the stamp. Erza walked off into the fight with the intent to make the idiots stop, satisfied that Angela was being cared for.

Angela simply could not decide where she wanted to put her mark. When Mira tried to suggest that maybe they put it on her back, Angela gave an unearthly shriek and quickly decided to put it on the left side of her stomach. Once this was done she gave a stiff little bow to Mira, thanked her, and walked quickly out of the guild. In the silence that followed, Natsu finally realized that he hadn't seen Lucy when he came in. Mira told him she went on a job with Levy, and he laughed, thinking about how Jet and Droy reacted to that. The rest of the guild uneasily joined in, unable to forget Angela's strange reaction and swift exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Angela was out of sight of the guild, she broke into a run, streaking through the town towards the forest. She had sensed a familiar presence, and she was determined to find it. That was one reason she had exited the guild so quickly. The other... she looked guiltily down at her waist, where the Fairy Tail guild mark now sat. It probably wasn't betrayal, given that she had been kicked out, but still. She wondered if June would approve. Running faster at the thought of seeing her adopted sister, she shook all thoughts of guilds and betrayals from her mind. June wouldn't care. At least, not at first.

Finally reaching the forest, she veered off the beaten path and relied on using her instincts to find June. She was going to have a story to tell her. Maybe it would even make June forget that she was going to be in big trouble. Probably not. June seemed to remember that kind of thing.

A flash of gold caught her eye, and she turned so quickly she may have given herself whiplash. It was well worth it though. June saw her at the same time that she turned, and Angela's smile was so bright that June took a step backwards. She knew what was coming next and braced herself against a convenient tree. Angela sprinted towards her, flung herself into the air, and tackled her sister just right so that the tree did absolutely nothing to support her. This was what June used to groan and call a "death-hug." But Angela didn't really care. Her sister was here and everything was wonderful. June gasped as her breath came back in a rush, and then she smiled at her younger sister and said, "You, dear girl, are in BIG TROUBLE." Oh dear. This was going to hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I deserve cookies. I FINALLY built up the motivation to update. Alert the press. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly._

_-Rawrs, Lauradragon_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello people! It's Thanksgiving break, I figured I'd update for you. I don't own Fairy Tail, only Angela and June and any other original characters I may or may not add into this story later._

Chapter Four: The Start of the Quest

The large double doors leading into the guild opened almost silently, but Natsu's keen senses were able to pick out the barely audible squeak of the gigantic doors. He smiled. Mira had been doing a good job keeping the hinges oiled. Expecting a guild member tromping in from a job, he was met with a very different sight indeed. Another girl dressed like Angela was padding silently towards the counter, and if he narrowed his eyes he could just make out the tips of the newcomer's sharply pointed ears. Angela was walking behind with her shoulders slumped, a guilty look on her face. This observation startled him, in a vague sort of way, and he found himself tracking their progress down the center of the guild hall.

By now, any guild members who hadn't sensed the doors open were also watching them, and Angela shrunk closer to the new girl. Natsu growled softly, and Erza and Gray looked up at him in surprise. He sighed at their look and went back to eating. Again he sighed as he thought about Lucy. Without her to tease, the guild seemed a lot less fun. Gray was looking at him oddly, and he glared at him. To his surprise, Gray only shrugged and turned to watch the newcomers as well. It seemed to him, Gray thought, strange people were popping up all over the place. Now it was his turn to sigh. That mission had been so simple. Scare off some bandits, maybe clock a few of them over the head if he could, and go home. The job description hadn't said anything about picking up a strange girl who saved them from said vengeful bandits afterwards. Not that they couldn't have handled the bandits themselves. He looked fondly at the boy sitting across from him. Not that he would ever admit it, but he rather admired how strong Natsu was in battle. However, it would be nice if Natsu would ever stop charging madly in ALL THE TIME.

At this point, Angela and her companion had reached the bar counter, and the newcomer was speaking rapidly to Mirajane. A sea of emotions flickered across Mira's face, most of the centering on confused but happy. Angela jerked back in shock at something Mira said, and even more shocked when her companion nodded. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, and the new girl glanced over, gave a tiny smile, and gently closed her mouth. She began speaking and Natsu strained to catch what they were saying. In some small corner of his mind, he knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was just so curious. Even with his sharp sense of hearing that had been able to pick out the sound of the door opening, he was only able to pick out a very small part of what the girl was saying "…Not your fault… necklace… fall…" He blinked. No way could he make sense of that. After she was done reassuring Angela, she turned back to the counter again, where it seemed that an agreement of sorts had been reached. Angela looked happily on as Mira got out the guild mark and pressed it on to her companion exactly where Angela had gotten her own mark. The new Fairy Tail member glanced at her and beamed, and when Angela added her own smile to the mix, any petty vendettas were forgotten in favor of becoming better friends with their fellow guild members. Natsu hoped that they didn't smile like that too often, or everybody in the guild would find themselves melting into a puddle of happy goo. As the smiles increased in intensity, he revised his estimate. Not just everybody in the guild, probably any people in proximity of the guild. Indeed, normally stoic people in Magnolia found smiles twitching at the corners of their mouths for reasons unknown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I believe that it is time for me to meet your friends, yes?" said the new girl. Natsu perked up at the thought of meeting Angela's friend. He felt a kick under the table, and looked at Gray, who was innocently eating. He narrowed his eyes and kicked Gray back, earning himself a glare and a harshly whispered "_What do you want, Flame Brain?!_" Before he could answer, the two girls were upon them and Erza silenced them both with a look. They gulped, and Erza satisfied herself that the problem was solved. She rose gracefully to meet the new girl.

"June, this is Natsu, Gray, and Erza." Angela said, pointing at each of them respectively. "Natsu and Gray fight a lot, but they actually care about each other." Ignoring their sputtering, she continued. This is Erza. She's really nice, but can also be really scary, like you! Guys, this is my… sister, June." Her pause was so minute that Erza almost missed it. She narrowed her eyes, there was something rather "off" about these two. Deciding to think about it later, she put her train of thought aside and shook hands with June. Her handshake was firm and her smile warm, and all of the team felt mysteriously drawn to her.

"Hello. My name is June Vega. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Angela has been telling me many things about you all, and most especially Natsu." She looked at him appraisingly and continued. "She seems rather fond of you. " Natsu blushed, and June smirked, seemingly satisfied. "Thank you for taking such good care of my sister. I am indebted to you."

"You seem foreign. Where are you from?" Gray said suddenly. June blinked, and her pleasant smile seemed to grow rather forced.

"Do we? You could say that we are on an unplanned vacation." Angela winced slightly.

"So… are you saying you're lost?" Gray asked. He was rather confused at this point, and he wasn't the only one. Both Angela and June seemed to have a talent for talking in evasive circles until you couldn't remember whether they had answered your original question or not, or indeed even what your original question had been.

"We aren't lost, Big Brother Gray. We just don't know how to get back." Angela piped up suddenly. She seemed quite sad, which was a surprise for all of them. June moved a tiny bit closer to Angela, as though she was supporting her. Angela glanced briefly up at her, and June narrowed her eyes slightly at Gray. He was oblivious to this though, and seemed to be pondering something.

"Do you need us to help you get home?" Gray asked.

"Actually, we would not be able to get back without your help." Angela said gravely.

"Need a local guide?" Gray asked jokingly.

"Something like that." She replied enigmatically, smiling mysteriously. The members of the teams shared a look, and Gray voiced the sentiment of the team.

"When do we start?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving present! Since I have a break from school I figured I'd get out of bed and update for you. Maybe you'll get another update sometime during Christmas break. It's the first real snowfall of the year here, and I'm very happy! ^v^_

_-Rawrs! Lauradragon_


End file.
